hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado outbreak of November 21, 2019
The '''tornado outbreak of November 21, 2019, '''was a major and deadly single-day tornado outbreak that affected much of the Midwest and Southern United States. 82 tornadoes touched down across 7 states over the course of 8 hours, making it the largest tornado outbreak in the United States since the January 21-23, 2017 tornado outbreak. Several violent, deadly, and destructive tornadoes touched down during this outbreak, killing at least 72 people and injuring more than 680 others, making it the deadliest tornado outbreak in the United States since the May 21-26, 2011 tornado outbreak sequence, as well as the deadliest tornado outbreak in November history. Meteorological synopsis On November 16, the Storm Prediction Center issued a 15% risk of severe weather for the states of Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, and Kentucky, valid for Day 6. Computer Models showed the possibility of a severe weather outbreak taking shape across these areas on November 21, although much uncertainty existed as to how this event would play out. Over the next day, the computer models gained better consensus, which in turn led to more confidence for the SPC. Instability was forecasted to increase along the cold front of an extratropical cyclone, which was, at the time, nearing landfall on the coast of Oregon. With more confidence gained, the SPC issued a 30% risk of severe weather for Illinois, Indiana, and Kentucky, with the 15% risk expanded into Arkansas and Tennessee, on November 18. High amounts of CAPE, wind shear, and other factors led the SPC to issuing the 30% risk. Early on November 19, the SPC issued a rare, Day 3 Moderate Risk for Illinois, Indiana, and Kentucky. These 3 states were described by the SPC as having the highest potential for tornadoes. The SPC maintained the Moderate Risk for both Day 2 outlooks, with some slight expansions/reductions done. Strong Tornadoes were also first mentioned in the discussion for the second Day 2 outlook. High amounts of CAPE, destabilizing atmospheric conditions, wind shear, and a shortwave trough approaching the area was the basis for the upgrade. Early on November 21, at 0600 UTC, the Storm Prediction Center issued a High Risk of severe weather for Illinois, Indiana, and Kentucky, with a 30% significant chance of tornadoes. The moderate risk was expanded into Tennessee, Arkansas, and Missouri, with a 15% significant chance of tornadoes. The SPC stated in the discussion the chance for strong, potentially violent, long-tracked tornadoes across Illinois, Indiana, and Kentucky. Additionally, very large hail and very damaging winds were also expected across the high and moderate risk areas. Confirmed tornadoes Notable tornadoes Princeton-Sacramento, Kentucky The most catastrophic and most powerful tornado of the whole outbreak touched down just southwest of the city of Princeton, Kentucky, at 5:22PM, in Caldwell County. The tornado began moving northeast and rapidly intensified into an EF3 tornado as it struck Princeton directly, killing 1 person and injuring 22 others. Many homes and businesses across the town were heavily damaged or destroyed, including 1 poorly anchored home that was swept away completely. Trees across the town were partially debarked and uprooted, powerlines were brought down, and cars were moved considerable distances. A receipt from Princeton was also found 62 miles away in Nuckols, Kentucky. Continuing northeast past Princeton, the tornado weakened into an EF2 as it crossed I-69, blowing a car off the road. The 3 occupants of this car were both seriously injured, but survived. Homes and outbuildings near I-69 were damaged and destroyed, including one home that had its second floor partially destroyed. After crossing I-69, the tornado re-intensified into an EF3 tornado, as many trees in a wooded area were mowed down and partially debarked. It then dramatically and unexpectedly intensified into a violent EF4 tornado, as a well-built and anchor-bolted home was swept away completely. Several sheds, including 2 large ones, and 1 outbuilding on the property were also swept away, 2 cars were mangled and tossed, trees were debarked, and the ground was partially scoured. Winds at this location were estimated at 190 mph (305 km/h), and 1 man was killed at this location. Damage here was not given a higher rating or higher winds due to the fact that several of the bolts on the foundation of the swept home were missing washers. Continuing past this location, the tornado weakened into an EF2, as it uprooted and partially debarked numerous large trees. The tornado fluctuated between EF0-EF2 intensity as it moved across heavily forested areas, damaging many trees. The tornado crossed the Caldwell County line into Hopkins County, where it re-intensified into an EF3 and began widening, as it debarked many large trees. It began to dramatically intensify as it approached the small, unincorporated community of Charleston, reaching EF4 intensity as it leveled and swept 2 homes along Bull Creek Road. It continued to rapidly intensify, mowing down and debarking numerous large trees. It then intensified into an EF5 tornado as it slammed into Charleston. Catastrophic damage took place in Charleston. Several well-built, anchor-bolted homes were completely leveled and swept away, and other homes were severely damaged or destroyed. A well-built church was also leveled and partially swept. Numerous vehicles were lofted, mangled, and tossed in various directions. One car was unable to be located after it was thrown. Many large trees were also mowed down and severely debarked in and around Charleston, and the ground was severely scoured. While initially rated as high-end EF4 damage, further surveys and reanalysis concluded that damage here was EF5, with estimated winds of 205 mph (321 km/h). This was the first tornado to be rated EF5 in Kentucky since the Brandenburg F5 from the April 3, 1974 Super Outbreak. In Charleston, 3 people died, and 15 others were injured. Continuing northeast past Charleston, the tornado maintained EF5 intensity, as a large and well-built brick home was completely leveled and swept away. Numerous trees surrounding the home were debarked, and the ground was scoured. It then weakened into an EF3 past this location. This tornado, at this point, was 1500 yards wide, and was taking aim towards Madisonville. Given confirmation that a large and destructive tornado was on the ground, the National Weather Service office in Paducah, Kentucky, issued a Tornado Emergency for Madisonville. The tornado continued northeast towards the city, uprooting and denuding hundreds of trees at EF2 intensity. It then re-intensified into an EF3 tornado, as several homes were severely damaged south of Route 70. It continued to intensify and reached EF4 intensity, as the ground was scoured, trees were debarked and denuded, and a home was swept away. It continued to intensify dramatically, and reached EF5 intensity for a second time as it slammed into Madisonville, as a 0.85 mile wide tornado. Madisonville suffered catastrophic damage from the tornado. At the southwest edge of town, an entire row of 2 story homes were swept away completely. 5 of these homes were bolted to their foundations, warranting an EF5 rating at that location. The tornado weakened slightly as it entered the town, but still remained violent. Many homes, businesses, and other buildings succumbed to the violent winds of the tornado. Entire neighborhoods were leveled, and many homes were swept away. The Hopkins County Education Board Building, Courthouse, Police Department, and Post Office were destroyed. Churches across the city were also destroyed, and the West Broadway Elementary School was completely leveled. Madisonville Community College and Browning Springs Middle School were also heavily damaged. The ground and pavement in the city was heavily scoured, trees were severely debarked, and numerous vehicles were lofted and mangled. As the tornado exited the town to the Northeast, it re-intensified into an EF5 tornado, as a subdivision of 2 story homes was completely destroyed, with many of the bolted homes swept clean from their foundations. Throughout the city, 19 people were killed, and 445 others were hurt, many critically. After exiting Madisonville, the tornado weakened into an EF3 tornado, as it debarked numerous trees in a large forest. It further weakened into an EF2 tornado, as it moved over mostly open farmland north of Anton. The tornado continued to rapidly weaken as it moved over open farmland. As it crossed the county line into McLean County, it weakened into an EF0 tornado, as tree branches were snapped and homes suffered minor damage near the town of Sacramento. It finally dissipated north of Sacramento at 5:57PM. In all, the tornado tracked 51.9 miles and reached a peak width of 1870 yards. Along the path, it killed 24 people and injured 482 others. A total of 1,278 homes and businesses were destroyed, and 981 homes and businesses were damaged. Moccasin-Effingham-Teutopolis, Illinois This violent, long tracked, wedge tornado touched down south of the community of Moccasin at 4:17PM. At the beginning of the path, it snapped and uprooted trees at EF1 intensity. It moved east across mainly open farmland, snapping and uprooting more trees. It then intensified into a high-end EF3 tornado, as an unanchored farmhouse was completely swept away, leaving only the subflooring behind. A metal shed on this property was also swept away completely. 2 people were killed at this location. The tornado maintained EF3 intensity as it moved west and struck another farmstead, where a well-built home was left with only a few walls standing, and several sheds and outbuildings were completely destroyed. The tornado continued west, weakening into an EF2 as it struck 2 more farmsteads, heavily damaging 2 homes and destroying more outbuildings on these properties. Continuing west, the tornado re-intensified into a high-end EF3 tornado, as a well-built home lost it's entire second floor and numerous exterior walls on the first floor. It continued to rapidly intensify as it crossed Lake Sara, reaching EF4 intensity as it completely leveled and partially swept a well-built brick home. Nearby trees were heavily debarked, and a car on the property was mangled and thrown into the lake. 1 person at this location was killed. The tornado weakened into a high-end EF3 tornado as it destroyed more homes and debarked more trees, before it re-intensified back into a EF4 as it slammed into the north side of Effingham. Devastating damage took place in Effingham. It first struck several large trucking warehouses and smaller buildings, completely destroying them. Several trucks in these buildings were mangled and tossed, with one truck found wrapped around a tree.